Timeless - Past Trash - A Wyatt Logan Story
by lizzamarri
Summary: What was Wyatt's childhood like in Kermit Texas? This is a Timeless oneshot about Wyatt's childhood and Lyatt, and please note it is set when the Time Team can go back to a time they already exist for a little while.


The alarm bells went off. Again. Lucy dragged herself out of bed. "Can't they just stop for one minute?" She said.

Jiya typed madly at the keyboard for a second.

"Ok, they jumped to... November 28, 1987"

"Ok, we've got to get in and out," Wyatt said. "Where is it?"

"Kermit... Texas" Jiya said. Wyatt inhaled sharply.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy said.

"Nope," He said. "Nothing."

The Time Team hopped into the Lifeboat, and whirled back into 1987. They stopped in the middle of Kermit. It was really a drab place. There were only three establishments. A inn (Kermit Inn), a diner, (Angela's), and a small grocery store (Keeston's). They wandered around town for a couple hours, and eventually decided to get a bite to eat at the diner. They entered, and as expected, it was small, dingy, and mostly empty. They sat down, and a blode haired, blue eyes waitress came and said,

"Hi how can I help y'all today?"

"Hi," Lucy said. "Can we just get some coffees?"

"Sure thing, and I'm Angie by the way," Angie said. She came back a few minutes later with three coffees in slightly dingy glasses. They sipped the bland coffees when they glimpsed a wave of bright red hair.

"Wyatt!" She said. Her looked over and saw Emma just as she vanished around the corner. They all stood up, and ran out towards her. They followed her through the small dirt streets. She turned corners, and eventually jumped into a car and sped down the dusty dirt road. Wyatt raced over to a nearby car. He broke the dashboard, cut the wires and hot wired the engine. They sped off in pursuit of Emma.

She tore down all the way to a small wood about three miles away from the town. "Wyatt!" Lucy hissed. "Get begins the tree!" He pulled the car right behind a copse of greenery, as soon as Emma stepped out of the car. She walked a few hundred yards, and stopped by a tearful boy. He looked about five, and was shivering, crying by the side of the rode. They watched as Emma consoles the boy and led him to the truck. She drove off, with the Time Team in hot pursuit.

They stopped even farther away from Kermit, and Emma said something to the boy. She got into the car and drove off, without him.

"Wyatt!" Lucy said. "Now's our chance!" They slowly walked up to the little boy.

"Hi," said Lucy. "My name is Lucy. Do you need some help?" She said.

"Yes," said the little boy, sniffling. "The lady told me she would take me home but then she drove farther away and left."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We can drive you home, ok?"

"Ok," he said, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"But first things first," she said. What's your name buddy?"

"Wyatt," he said. "I'm Wyatt Logan."

Lucy froze. "How come you were out here so late?"

"I was tired so I asked daddy if we could go home and he got mad at me and he hit me and told me to find my own way home." Lucy's face went white. Wyatt, her Wyatt had gone through this.

"How old are you, Wyatt?" She said.

"Five and three quarters," he said.

"Ok, well get you home Wyatt." They drove off, both Lucy and Rufus staring at Adult Wyatt, whose gaze was set firmly out the window and not at his younger self.

"Has this happened before, Wyatt?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Wyatt said. "Just never this far before."

"Now Wyatt, if your daddy ever does anything bad to you again, you have to remember it's not your fault, ok?" She said

"Ok, Miss Lucy," He said. He stepped out of the car and creeped back into the house. Wyatt started the car as they drove back to Kermit.

"Explain," was all Lucy said.

"That night, my dad left me there. It dropped below freezing, and I caught pneumonia. These kind folks found be the next morning and rushed me to the hospital. I almost died." He said.

"Wyatt, I'm sorry," Lucy said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. If anything, be sorry for my mother. Angie," He said.

"She died, when I was 10 from ovarian cancer." Wyatt was quiet for the rest of the journey home.

The Lifeboat whirled back to the present, and the Time Team stepped out.

"Well," Denise Said. "What were they there for?" She said.

"Wyatt, Rufus responded. "They tried to kill him with pneumonia."

"Wyatt?" Lucy said softly, knocking on his door.

"Come in Lucy," he said. She opened the door, and crept inside. She sat on the bed, and put her hand on Wyatt's.

"You know, I did always feel like it was my fault." Wyatt said. Lucy stayed quiet, letting him talk it out. "I didn't realize until I was 13 that he was just an asshole. I thought it was always my fault. I wasn't perfect enough." He said.

"Wyatt," She said. "I'm here for you."

"I know Lucy." He pauses for a moment. "I love you," he said.

"I know."


End file.
